Standing Bare
by Louvampyer
Summary: Bare fic, preBare... PeterJason .. Do you remember the day that we met? You caught my eye, and I caught my breath.


AN: I know there is a lot of talk about the actual time line of their relationship, so I'm writing out a few points in that line, preBare, as I see it…

Disclaimer: I don't own them

_Do you remember the day that we met? You caught my eyes, and I caught my breath._

Jason dropped his things onto his bed, having chosen the one farthest from the door. High school… finally. Four more years and he would be off to Notre Dame. He looked to his watch, counting out an hour before he had to meet up with his sister. He began pulling out clothes and throwing them, only semi neatly, into the dresser against the wall, pants on the bottom, sweaters above them, shirts above them, and socks and underwear at the top. More that half of the clothing he packed were items to make up the school uniform. At least they were somewhat lenient with it here, so that not everyone was in the exact same thing. He had chosen more of the laid back styles, rather than all sweater vests and ties.

He continued to set his things around the room, making his bed, packing random things into the trunk at the foot of the bed, and set up his desk with all his unused note books and pens. After an hour and a half, when he had nothing but a pile of empty boxes and suit cases shoved under his bed, Jason grabbed the sheet of paper with his sisters' room number on it and ran from the room, half an hour late.

He dashed down the hall, stopping at every corner to figure out the way to the proper room, dodging between all the other new students attempting to find their way. He stopped at the end of one corner, looking both ways, when a hand touched his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Jason turned around to look into two big brown eyes, and his breath caught his throat, making him cough before he could answer. "Ya?"

"You okay?" The boy kept his hand on Jason's shoulder until he nodded.

"Ya, I'm fine." The two just looked at each other for a moment, and something in Jason's stomach lurched, making him feel both excited and sick at the same time, and he couldn't tell which was stronger. God, something was very wrong here. "Can I… did you need help with something?"

The boy blinked a few times, and then shook his head, holding out a piece of paper. "Could you just point me in the right direction?" Jason took the paper from his outstretched hand and looked at the room number written on it, laughing. The boy looked over his shoulder at the paper, as if to see if something new, and for that matter, funny, written on it. "What's so funny?"

"No not funny, ironic. We're roommates." He held out his hand. "I'm Jason."

"Peter." He reached out his own hand and shook Jason's. "Nice to meet you."

Their hands lingered together until Jason pulled back sharply, shaking the thoughts of soft hands and pretty eyes out of his head. "Ya, sorry, that's just back down this hall..." He pointed back in the direction he had just come from. "And take a left, then it's you're second left down that hall, and our room's kinda in the middle of the right side of that hall."

Peter looked back down the hall, nodding his head with each turn Jason pointed out, moving his lips to silently repeat the directions to himself. That was cute. Jason once again mentally slapped himself. He wasn't supposed to think these things about other guys. But he still couldn't suppress the smile when Peter looked back to him with a smile of his own. "Thanks."

"No problem…" Jason shifted his weight to his left foot. "I'm already unpacked, so I guess you're pretty much stuck with the other bed."

Peter shrugged with another small smile, one that Jason was pretty sure –anyone- would find adorable. "Maybe if I had found my way sooner."

"Ya… I guess I'll be seeing you later then?"

"Guess you'll have to, huh?"

Jason laughed and nodded. "Looks that way."

"Jason?" Hearing his name, he turned sharply to see his sister coming down the hall. "Don't worry, you're only forty five minutes late. I wasn't waiting or anything. It's fine." She stopped next to Jason with her hands on her hips, looking from him to Peter. "Hi, I'm Nadia, the fat sister." She flashed him a sarcastic smile.

Peter gave Jason an odd look as Jason shook his head. "Ohh shut up Nadia." He held his hand in front of Nadia, then Peter. "Nadia, Peter, my roommate. Peter, Nadia, my sister."

"Charmed, I'm sure." She looked back to Jason. "Now back to the fact that you're an hour late."

"I had to unpack okay? Sorry."

"I was stuck for an extra hour with the most annoying roommate –ever-! She's hanging all these posters on the wall, and listening to annoying radio music."

Jason couldn't help but laugh at how annoyed his sister was. "Well you're just gonna have to get used to her."

Nadia huffed in response. "Right, the Indians adjusted to the plague didn't they?"

Jason rolled his eyes again and looked to Peter. "So I'll see you later?"

"Ya. Later." Peter nodded again, then turned down the hall, dragging his suit case behind him. Jason watched him down walk down the hall, as did Nadia.

"He seems nice, and kinda quiet…" Nadia turned to Jason with a questioning eyebrow raised. "Wanna trade?"

His response was a laugh. "Not if your room mate is as bad as you say." Nadia kicked into the floor, mumbling under her breath. Jason threw his arm around Nadia's shoulders, turning her in the opposite direction. "I'm sure it's not that bad. Come on, let's take a look around." They stared walking down the hall, slowing only a moment as Jason looked over his shoulder down the hall, where Peter was standing at the other end, also looking over his shoulder at Jason. Peter raised one hand in a small wave, and Jason's stomach lurched again.

Nadia stopped and nudged Jason in the arm with her elbow. "You coming?"

Jason quickly turned forward again, not looking at Nadia, walking ahead so that she wouldn't see the light blush on his cheeks. Damn. This was not normal. This was an amazing feeling. This was _so_ not good. He looked over his shoulder to see Peter turning the corner down the next hall. …This could be great.


End file.
